Love's fear
by RogueShadow94
Summary: Kagome is Kouga's mate. What happens when she is attacked? How will Kouga deal with this...This is a Song fic to Short Stack's Princess! Great song. I know the summary is bad...


Authors note – thank-you to my wonderful friend who went through this and edited and there were a lot of mistakes, thank-you for putting up with me! Love you heaps, Thank-you so much!

I do not own Inuyasha, and the song is Princess by Short Stack!!

Also this is my first time with a story like this, so tell me if you love it, it's ok, or you hate it! I don't mind all feedback is good! SO please leave a review at the end!!!

_This incentive represents this dimly lit room just a minute in_

_My heart beat beat climbs in sync with captivate me as you she'd your skin_

Kouga watches her as she walks away again. Every time, he just watches and does nothing. But what could he do? He sat in the dark just watching his princess walk away, unhappy. She is his mate, but he couldn't control her, not that he had any wish to ever. Kouga did not have the heart to change her into something she was not.

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step _

_Breaks every single breath_

She is like a drug. He loves her with all his heart. Kouga is addicted to her. So many males want her, and they are addicted to her, just as he is. Her beauty, her scent, her smile, her heart, her soul, her power; everything about her is so contagious. One word, one look, one smile, one whiff of her scent.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

She walks away. He just sat there listening to her footsteps. They stop, and he heard another set approaching her. Her heart was racing, beating faster and faster with every second that passes. She let out a scream the shuddered his heart; he smelt fear coming of her. She is in danger. Kouga rushed to her side. A snake demon had attacked her. This was no ordinary demon; Kouga could not feel an aura coming from it. There was no scent coming from the demon; only her scent mixed with fear. She is his mate, and he would protect her with his life. He quickly ended the snake's life, but he was too late. Kagome had already been bitten by the snake demon. The poison is slowly running through her veins. He had to get her to a healer; even though she is a miko, it will take time for her blood to rid itself of the poison. But that is if she is lucky. She is his world; he would give anything for her. Kouga lifted her in to his arms, whispering to her, "Everything will be ok," He can see the fear in her eyes slowly disappears. He had to reach a healer; he is close to the miko Keade's village.

_It's exclusively illusive_

_Loosely wrapping scars_

As he entered the village the miko meets him; she had already sensed Kagome's condition. Kouga's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, he felt nothing worry in his heart, it was so strong that it almost, paralysed him, worse than any poison. His mate held his heart in hers; she was his everything. Kouga's eyes flash red, before returning to their original colour. He could stop the thoughts running through his' head 'It is entirely my fault; I should have not let her go.' He hears coughing, which has brought him out of his thoughts. Kouga looked over and watching as the miko attends to his' mate; who held his heart. The older miko turns around looks directly at Kouga, with her eyes that can see passed the façade that he had placed around him to stop other youki trying to hurt him and his' mate. "She will be okay; the miko power in her blood has already started to kill off the poison. I have given her a potion that will let her rest and help her to fight off the poison. She will have scar, were she was bitten," Kouga let out a breath that he didn't realise that he was holding. A scar, Kouga couldn't help but to wish that she didn't have that scar, the thoughts came back 'it is my entire fault that she has a scar, but it is better that she has a scar, than if she has dead, thank Kami that she is still alive and breathing.' He felt nothing but happiness that she is alive.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

Each day passes and the worry he felt nothing but worry in his heat and each day it continues to grow. Kagome has not awoken from her deep sleep; every now and then she would whimper in her sleep. Kagome has been a sleep since the attack. He wants her wake up and tell him that everything will be ok, that she will be okay.

_Eighteen clenches clash where we lay, overboard_

_You took my breath away_

Kouga remembered the first time he had taken her to his cave, who knew that was the beginning of the best thing of his life; that was the day that the wolf Prince fell in love with a human miko. That day he had also found out about how she could see jewel shards. How much he hated those shards. Many times he had held her as she cried because that stupid dog turd had told her she was nothing but a shard detector. Even though Kagome never really romantically loved the inu, she still looked to him as an older brother. But Kouga could still tell it hurt her. Many times has he protected her, from many dangers. Every time she comes back injured, his inner best nearly breaks through, if that happened, everyone apart from Kagome will be endangered, and he cannot have that happen. This time it was his fault she was hurt; if had done something more, if he had protected her better and not let her walk away, he could of stop all of this and she would not be in this deep sleep.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

A sound brought his mind back from the past to the present. Her eyes were opening; once again he would see those dark hazel eyes that belonged to his mate. Using his demon speed he ways by her side again. Her eyes where slowly opening. As she opened her eyes she whimpered. Her eyes closed once again. His mate's body was healing slowly, that made him even more determined not to leave her side until she was properly healed.

_hey... hey... hey_

_Princess_

He knew that she would be in pain and it was killing him. She was his mate and she meant everything to him and she was the pack princess, there wasn't a single member that did not love her.

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step_

_Breaks every single breath_

She was perfect, hell almost every-one loved her. She helped every one with her every being. Her smile and laugh was so contagious. Every step she took was precious.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay. _

He needed her to tell him that she was alright, everything that went wrong he need to fix. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her happy. He had failed her so many times, he knew the pain she was in, he could see it. If they hadn't been arguing and if had not let her walk away, all this would not have happened.

_Hey... hey... hey_

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step_

_Breaks every single breath_

She had fallen back asleep once again, probably for the better. The only way to stop this happening again is to completely control her. Control everything, her words, thoughts, smiles, choices, steps, and her breaths. But he couldn't do that to her; he loved her just the way she was.

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single... _

_Buhbuda_

_Buhbuda _

_Ooooh_

Kouga wondered if things were ever going to change. If everyone would stop loving this beautiful creature; that he had fallen in love from the first moment her saw her.

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step_

_Breaks every single breath _

Who was he kidding, that would never happen, and she was just a contagious as she was when he first saw her. That would never change and he would make shore that she was happy and safe with every single breath in his body; he would do his best she was everything to him.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step_

_Breaks every single breath_

Her eyes open slowly again. He could see these beautiful dark hazel eyes once again. Her eyes open slowly and a smile creped on to her lips. She took a breath in and tried to speak. The first time nothing came out, this happened the next couple of times until she spoke.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay_

"I'm sorry," Kagome's voice was nothing but a whisper; her throat felt like it was on fire. Her voice came out all scratchy and Kouga was only able to hear it due to his enhanced hearing.

_And everything will be okay. _

Kouga smiled at his mate. "Don't worry about it, you're safe and that is all that matters." He knew in his heart that everything was going to ok, in time the wounds would heal and everything will go back to normal.

_Tell me anything and everything will be okay._


End file.
